Cat Themes/Archive 1
'Icefeather' Stand in the Rain - ''Super Chick'' http://www.last.fm/music/Superchic%5Bk%5D/_/Stand+In+The+Rain 'IcefeatherxDarkgaze' Everytime We Touch - ''Cascada'' http://www.last.fm/music/Cascada/Everytime+We+Touch/Everytime+We+Touch+%28Radio+Edit%29 'Runningstar' Monster -''Skillet'' http://www.last.fm/music/Skillet/_/Monster 'Shadowstrike' Hurt - ''Thousand Foot Krutch'' http://www.last.fm/music/Thousand+Foot+Krutch/_/Hurt 'Alderblossom' In Black and White http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4YnI80ax70 'Creamsplash' Paid In Full http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AI0GA7-iQTs 'Azuresight' The Middle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FV-HPOHu8mY 'Stormclaw' Caleb http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TebG_u03Y8g 'Priede' Blackbird http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5CUHHGlQg0 'Phoenixfeather' Black Paper Moon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgU4D9UxbrU 'Zoey' Blue Bird http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsNUzXa2xds 'Hikari' Chu-Bura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJBrQcYwu8U 'Sunsetstar' Golden Time Lover http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38XO_3Z4nMM 'Lightningheart' Simple and Clean http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koA7P40vCE8&feature=related 'Snowheart' Sanctuary--After the Battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koA7P40vCE8&feature=related FlamestarxIcefeather Everybody's Fool - ''Evanescence'' http://www.last.fm/music/Evanescence/Everybody%27s+Fool/Everybody%27s+Fool Faolanwolf Dynamite - Taio Cruz http://www.last.fm/music/Taio%2520Cruz/_/Dynamite?ac=Dynamite Lavenderheart Disturbia - ''Rihanna'' http://www.last.fm/music/Rihanna/_/Disturbia 'Nightstar' D-tecnolife http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uKuIb6ogKQ 'NightstarXLightningheart' Chu-Bura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYOMN9uRL-o 'Burrstar' Forever Yours http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AOXR5Uj8G8 'Nightmareheart' Velonica http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FuN5hzX9s0 'Leafbreeze' When Ginny Kissed Harry- Composed by Nicholas Hooper http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KW2bmiH45fo 'Rosevine' Pink Panther Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhHwnrlZRus&feature=related 'Violetheart' Rise - Origa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwsR0KhoW3w 'Axel x Demyx' Hanging by a Moment http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaRJUwbICxM 'Demyx' Why Does it Always Rain on Me? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAurCTHSNoM 'Larxene' Ready Aim Misfire http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5ZII2Rec30 'Shin ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCF3ywukQYA&feature=related 'Shinystar' The Show-'' Lenka'' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EC76b0VZQog 'ShinystarxLionclaw' Umbrella- ''Rihanna'' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvBfHwUxHIk 'Bramble-ears' Iris- Goo Goo Dolls http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw 'Sliceclaw' Perform This Way- Wierd Al http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ss_BmTGv43M 'Sheer' Caramelldansen- Caramell http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A67ZkAd1wmI 'Silver' Shoes- Unknown artist http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCF3ywukQYA&feature=related 'Leaf' Highway Unicorn (Road To Love)- Lady Gaga http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Q0m-48Sjok 'Gloryedge' The Edge of Glory- Lady Gaga http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeWBS0JBNzQ 'Pouncecloud' It's My Life- Bon Jovi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vx2u5uUu3DE 'Dappleoffer' DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again- Usher ft. Pittbull http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-dvTjK_07c 'Scorpionsting' Knight of the Wind- Crush 40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x29TGL71pv4&feature=related 'Smalltail' Pet- A Perfect Circle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrEP3RPgEao 'Roseflower' Raise Your Glass-''' P!nk''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjVNlG5cZyQ&ob=av3e 'Wildstorm' Heroes Come Back- DJ Mitsu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1nE7bBCC54 'Moonstrike' Grenade- Bruno Mars http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SR6iYWJxHqs&ob=av3e 'Swordslash (Trunks Brief of MewClan)' Double Rainbow Song- Auto-Tune the News http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX0D4oZwCsA 'Creekkit(dapple)' Lucky - Glee Cast http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2WjWbSFlt0 'Redeye' Science is Fun- Portal 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sER1rSv5bd8 'Feralstar' Opening Theme- Dynasty Warriors 7 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzRIiJAD4_Q 'Killerpaw' Neppu! Shippu! Cybuster!- Super Robot Taisen Original Generations http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BtEDipm6ok&feature=related 'Vorpaledge' Saber's Edge- Final Fantasy 13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsG80RGxzNM 'Netherpaw (Pre-Trauma)' Platinum Lucifer- Super Robot Taisen Original Generations http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9mlvF3JsvY&feature=related 'Razorfang' Everywhere You Go- Super Robot Taisen Original Generations http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7Xh66iBTvc&feature=related 'Enkiheart' You Are My Friend- Whoever does Naruto themes. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AP8R_fkykj0 'LovekitXCrookedkit' Super Bass - Nicki Minaj http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbB4PP4HknU 'SteelxGust' Stereo Hearts- Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Livine. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3E9Wjbq44E&ob=av3e 'Gust (thinking about who she truly loves, Steel, Zach, or Speed)' Not Like the Movies- Katy Perry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fars3wq2Bk&feature=related 'Speed (his true feelings, outside of his cold side)' Talking to the Moon- Bruno Mars http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsYJKWHastc 'Rushingstream' Monster-Meg and Dia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zImlILiSacg 'Sapphirepool' I Kissed a Girl - Glee Cast/Katy Perry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_5g1_IrRhc&ob=av2n 'Swanflight' Perfect - Glee Cast/Unknown http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aw6Zk8viKtU&NR=1&feature=endscreen 'IzacXMai' Hedley - For the Nights I Can't Remember http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1MeENCvDu0 ''Lightwish '''Imitator -' Yowane Haku's version http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZgMrf7thro ''Frostpaw '''Sanctuary ''(Opening version)' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KpgLTC3Oyc Icefleck x Emeraldshimmer '''Bring Me To Life - ''Evanescence' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM&ob=av2n Katnissrose '''Alice (Underground) - ''Avril Lavigne' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyDRbx8nWFg﻿ Valleykit '''Monster- Meg and Dia' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDc0V5Rr278 ''PantherxLight '''Attack- 30 Seconds to Mars' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3jnN6tx9F4 ''Speedkit '''Let it Rock- Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQJiQr7Fgsw 'Tinypaw(bird)XFireclaw' We Found Love- Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KzEu5hWmRY ''Stardustmint x Cocoaswirl '''Magnet - ''Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egxSBhfjcTU Featherlight '''Meltdown - ''Kagamine Rin' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ox5-fEH4Ww Phantomsoul x Fushigiheart '''Two-Faced Lovers - ''Hatsune Miku' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjvWmoxNbiQ Belladonnapaw(song) '''Rolling Girl - ''Yowane Haku's version' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beBjN33FcVM 'Bramblepelt' '''Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvrTSZ-x_Pk 'Blackstar' Dark Pharaoh's Tomb - Daniel Yount http://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=YLTLeM0AfcY&feature=related 'OwlsongxMorningdawn' I'm a Believer - Neil Diamond http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWQv0dkVzVU ''Shadowhope '''Soundless Voice - ''Kagamine Len' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRKifmJmv20 Hopefall '''Proof of Life - ''Kagamine Rin' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzLSSY-sJxM Kramer youtube.com/watch/?v=wE0-_2n1Vh8 Heavyclaw '''What a Shame - Shinedown' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZblazK4PcJk ''Quickstep '''Sound the Bugle - Spirit; Stallion of the Cimarrons' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmWw16GYg7k ''Mallowpaw '''Kutabare PTA' - Hatsune Miku http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOhz_mu-7Cw